Lisa Listen to Me
by call-me-k-squared
Summary: Why does Cuddy want to hire House? Huddy all the way, K for one swear word. Song fic.


Title: Lisa, Listen to Me

Pairing: Huddy (what else?)

Disclaimer: I dont own House or any of the amazing characters. Im just...borrowing.

Based on the song "Lisa Listen to Me" by Blood Sweat and Tears

A/n: This is supposed to be a series of three song fics but if it doesnt get good reviews I dont think I'll write the rest

House MDHouse MDHouse MDHouse MDHouse MDHouse MDHouse MDHouse MDHouse MDHouse MDHouse MD

Lisa Cuddy glanced up when she heard her office door band. Forgoing an introduction or a greeting House threw a paper at her desk. It bore the Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital insignia on it and at a glance Cuddy knew by her signature at the bottom what it was.

"Why are you doing this?" House demanded.

"Well, as the new Dean of Medicine, I'm trying to build the best staff possible"

"Oh cut the bullshit. You're trying to make up for the leg"

She sighed. "No. I want to hire you because you're a good doctor. Whether you believe it or not"

House shook his head. "Look, Lisa, I know you. You feel guilty and want to absolve yourself. I'm not going to take the job to make you feel better." He walked away and Cuddy leaned back in her chair. She knew the real reason she wanted to hire him-she needed him. She always had. As if on cue, House turned around outside her office and limped back inside. "Ok, fine, it's not about the guilt, but it's not the staff either. Tell me the real reason and I'll stay"

"I already did-this hospital"

He cut her off. "Lisa, listen to me. I can tell when you're lying, always could." Cuddy began to get unnerved so he sat down across from her and took her hand. He rubbed the back of her hand "C'mon Lisa, you know you can tell me." She looked away so House got up and pulled Cuddy by the hand to the couch where he tugged her down onto his good leg. She could feel the warmth of reassuring circles on her back. Distressed, Cuddy avoided his eyes and then forced herself off his lap.

"I'm sorry, Greg. I just…I can't." she whispered as she pushed open the door and strode quickly down the hall, rubbing her eyes with the heel of her hand to keep the tears from falling.

_Once a girl I knew, all alone and unprepared.  
Everyone she knew, runnin' scared.  
Then she found him or maybe he found her.  
His were gentle words she had never heard before.  
He said, "Lisa, listen to me,  
Don't you know where you belong?  
Darling, Lisa, you can tell me.  
You've been silent for too long._

Cuddy sat at home in her favorite chair with a glass of wine. She let her mind wander to years ago…Ann Arbor, a school, a dorm, a room, a boy. A very special boy named Greg House-youthful, handsome, and whole. One weekend she laid cuddled against his chest as he held her loosely and rubber her shoulder. He was whispering in her ear when all of a sudden he whispered "I love you." He felt her stiffen against him. After a long silence Cuddy raised her head, smiled shakily, and whispered back- "I love you, too." They both relaxed and lay in silence for a while longer.

_Once another man took her on a younger day,  
All a young girl can do is pray.  
Then she found him or maybe he found her.  
His were gentle words she had never heard before.  
She had never heard before.  
He said, "Lisa, listen to me,  
Don't you know where you belong?  
Darling, Lisa, you can tell me.  
You've been silent for too long."_

As House glanced into Cuddy's living room window he found her staring at a wall, lost in thought. When he rapped on the window she jumped, then relaxed when she saw it was only him. She mentally steeled herself as she walked to her front door to let him in. Cuddy let the door swing open all the way and he came inside, swinging the door closed behind him. After a moment of only staring, House grasped her shoulders and spun her around, pinning her against her door. Without hesitating, her kissed her amid mild protests. After a very short while, her gasp of surprise became moans of pleasure and her hands pushing against his chest grasped handfuls of his shirt pulling him closer. It was House who finally broke the kiss although he kept Cuddy pinned to the door with his body. "I'm not gonna stop bothering you until you tell me why you want me to work for you so badly"

Cuddy sighed and let her head fall against his chest. "Well, as much as I know this feeds your ego, I need you"

"Professionally"

"Yes," she replied, hoping this would be enough to satisfy him"

"Personally." This was a statement more than a question. Cuddy opened her mouth to reply in the negative but then she looked into his eyes and found herself rendered speechless. House kept her gaze. "You still love me, don't you"

The thought of lying crossed her mind but Cuddy knew it was useless against him. "Yes. And most days I hate myself for it. I tell myself it's stupid and wrong and that you've moved on but I just can't get you out of my head"

"Good, because it's not stupid or wrong and I haven't moved on"

"What about...?"

"Stacey was a…long term distraction"

"Well, then now you know. After all these years, I've never stopped loving you. Because this is where I'm supposed to be. Right here, with you."

_He said, "Lisa, listen to me,  
Don't you know where you belong?  
Darling, Lisa, you can tell me.  
You've been silent for too long"  
Then she found him or maybe he found her.  
His were gentle words she had never heard before.  
She had never heard before_


End file.
